


Day 5: Shotgunning

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick loves getting high, he loves getting Troy high. And Troy? Troy loves the feel of Nick’s lips on his as he blows that earthy sweet smoke down his throat.





	Day 5: Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to say, I FUCKING LOVED WRITING THIS. I have a kink. Respect it lol

Troy grinned at Nick as he walked into their apartment and turned to lock the door behind him. “I take it you got what you were looking for?” He asked, watching the way Nick quickly moved about the apartment, pulling out his favorite stoner atmosphere aids. 

A incense burner with multiple sticks that made the apartment smell like strawberries, a few candles, the switch that controlled the permanently nailed in place LED lights that were strung along every edge of the ceiling of their apartment.

“I did! You’re gonna love this stuff! It’s way better than what I got last time. Sweeter.” Nick said, nodding excitedly as he came to sit on the couch beside Troy and get everything set up on the table. The candles went in the middle, the incense burner beside it. It was a round black sick, with multiple holes around the edge so you could set several sticks in it at a time if you wanted and burn cone incense in the middle. Nick put four sticks in place, meaning he planned for them to be there a while.

Troy shook his head at that, shifting to sit forward and watch Nick work.

Next he clicked the power switch for the lights on, casting the whole apartment in a beautiful soft rainbow flow. Once that was taken care of he pulled a baggie from his pocket, grinning as he made space on the table for it, along with a grinder and rolling papers which were kept in a box beneath the table itself.

Troy could smell the weed even before Nick opened the bag. It smelled fruity, but still earthy. ‘Dank’ was the word Nick had used before to describe it. He watched the younger man move to sit on the floor and grind up half the bags worth before rolling up four nice sized joints. Once that was done he lit the candles and one of the incense sticks. “You trust me?” Nick asked before placing a joint between his lips, ready to light it.

Troy rolled his eyes. “Of course, I do.” He said, watching Nick light the joint and take a long drag.

A moment later Nick gestured for Troy to lean closer, taking the joint from his lips and tapping his chin.

Troy chuckled at that, leaning in to kiss the idiot only to find sticky sweet smoke being blown into his lungs. He swallowed it, held it in even as Nick’s tongue came into play. A moment later they parted and Troy exhaled the smoke without so much as a cough. “Whoa…”

Nick grinned at that. “Yeah, whoa.” He parroted. “Pineapple Express. I knew you’d like it.” he said before taking another drag and leaning into Troy’s space again.

Troy leaned in as well, meeting Nick half way and sucking on his bottom lip a moment before opening up to him, taking in the smoke again before this time delving in to explore Nick’s mouth with his own tongue.

This time instead of parting Troy let the smoke out his nose, a hand coming up to hold the back of Nick’s head as he slid from the couch to join the other on the floor. Once he was there Nick was the one to break the kiss, grinning and already a little high he took another drag, this one just for him as he moved to straddle Troy’s lap.

“This was a good plan.” Troy said with a nod to himself, his hands coming to hold Nick’s hips, fingers snaking under the hem of his shirt in an attempt to touch skin. He could already feel the drug taking effect, his mood lifting and body thrumming with an energy that he only got from activities like this.From being with Nick.

Nick nodded his agreement, free hand going to Troy’s shoulder while the other held the remaining half of the joint safely aside. This time when he leaned in to share the smoke, he rolled his hips, making the both of them gasp into the kiss as they started to grow hard from the friction and high.

“Fuck…” Troy uttered as he exhaled the smoke and went to push Nick’s shirt up. He needed to get at that warm almond skin -now-. The haze in his head wasn’t like the other times they’d done this. He could think, brain ticking along happily with the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Nick. He needed him naked on top of him NOW, and he needed another hit.

Nick twisted and set the joint down on the incense holder a moment, lifting his arms after to let Troy get his shift off completely. He rolled his hips again as he picked the joint back up and brought it to his lips again. Inhaling the smoke, he held back a moan at the way Troy pulled him closer, hands making him grind down harder as Troy licked a stripe up Nick’s neck, finding his favorite spot to bite before letting go and bringing Nick in for another deep kiss.

He loved the way the sweet earthy smoke moved down his throat, still warm from being in Nicks lungs. He breathed it out as he ducked down to bite at Nick’s neck again, reveling in the way the other man moaned and ground his hips down against Troy’s, making their cocks rub together just right through the layers of fabric.

Nick took one last, long hit before stubbing out the roach and leaving it on the table. Troy watched him, grinning as Nick leaned in and sealed their lips together once more, his hands coming to start unbuttoning Troy’s shirt at last.

Troy moaned into the kiss, some smoke escaping out his nose before he could break away to exhale. When their lips did part he let his head drop back, Nick’s mouth coming down to kiss and suck at a few spots as he pushed Troy’s shirt from his shoulders and to the floor. “Fuck. We should do this more often…” he managed to say before arching up and moaning loudly when Nick brought a hand up to punch at his nipple.

“You won’t hear me arguing.” Nick said with a chuckle before pushing himself up off of Troy’s lap just enough to fight with the other mans belt. Troy pushed his hands aside, making quick work of getting them undone and shoved down to his kneed before he pulled Nick forward and stared to kiss and nip at his stomach and chest while his nimble fingers made quick work of Nick’s own belt and jeans.

As soon as Nick’s pants were undone he stood and kicked them aside, turning long enough to grab another joint, which he lit from one of the candles, before settling back down on Troy’s lap while he took a drag.

Troy grabbed Nick’s ass, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest, their erections sliding together and making them both gasp. Nick leaned in, lips finding Troy’s as Troy reached down to grab Nick’s cock. He gave it a few strokes as he let the other man blow the sweet smoke into his lungs once more. His high growing stronger as he took them both in hand and began a quick pace, the both of them trying hard not to thrust into it and throw everything off.

Nick’s free hand finds its way into Troy’s hair, giving a sharp tug and making him tip his head back and stare up at Nick with a slightly dazed look as he takes another long drag, somehow able to still focus on continuing this little game even as Troy stokes the both of them towards the edge.

When he leans in again, Troy turns the tides, arms wrapping around Nick as he flips the both of them to the floor between the couch and table. Nick on the bottom now. He lets the smoke out in a surprised gasp that Troy swallows like a dying man desperate for air. He sucks on Nick’s tongue once the smokes in his lungs, making the younger man moan and writhe beneath him, hips bucking and cock moving of its own accord int Troy’s grip.

Troy exhales with a grin, twisting to take a drag himself from the joint that’s still between Nick’s fingers. This time he’s the one to pass the smoke, loving the little shudder that runs through Nick as he takes it in and Troy slips his tongue in to play with his own.

The last of the joint falls to the floor as Nick wraps around Troy, hands burring in his hair as he holds him close, kissing him back like he’s mad for it as smoke comes out from the slivers of space where their mouths don’t meet anymore.

They’re both completely lost in it now. The taste of earthy sweet smoke on each other’s tongue, the slide of their cocks as they both roll their hips and fuck into the tight space Troy’s fist is creating. The way their sweat slicked skin presses and slides together. It’s all too good, too much. Soon they were both cumming. Troy first with a shuddering groan, hips and fist still working. Nick cums a few moments later, whole body arching with the intensity of it.  

They both lay there a while, just breathing each other in as they come down from the physical rush of it all. Still high as a kite of course.

“Fuck I’m hungry…” Nick grumbles from beneath Troy.

Troy can’t help but chuckle at that, his own stomach giving a growl. “Let’s order Chinese, eat, then finish the other two joints?” he suggests as he lifts his head and grins down at the other.

“God, I love you.” Nick says with a laugh before giving him a slow, deep kiss.

They order the Chinese food eventually, then finish the other joints after. This time they even make it to the bedroom before taking of their pants again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
